


glasses

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Request, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thevampireniko asked: As for imagine: how about Lucifer finding out the reader wears glasses and decides he likes how she looks in them? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	glasses

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125784497271/as-for-imagine-how-about-lucifer-finding-out-the

“You wear glasses?” 

You looked up from your book, surprised by the sudden appearance of Lucifer. 

“Yeah, not all the time, but my eyes were aching so…” You trailed off, assuming that would be the end of it. 

Lucifer sat down next to you on the over-stuffed sofa, you tried ignoring him but honestly? It was really distracting knowing the second born of God was sharing your couch. 

A cold hand abruptly, albeit gently, grasped your chin, turning your face towards him. His face was in HD now and you bit you lip, his cold blue eyes tracking the motion. You held yourself completely still, not wanting to break the spell. 

“I like them,” He said simply before letting go of your jaw and vanishing.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at: darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
